


strach

by akken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akken/pseuds/akken
Summary: Bella się nudzi. Miniaturka.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	strach

**Author's Note:**

> Ta para chodzi mi po głowie już od dłuższego czasu, ale jest dla mnie wyzwaniem jeszcze bardziej ekstremalnym niz snarry. W ogóle pisanie czegokolwiek z perspektywy Belli jest dość karkołomne. Niemniej spróbowałam i bardzo nieśmiało publikuję. 
> 
> gatunek: angst  
> ostrzeżenia: przemoc  
> spoiler: brak  
> beta: brak

Tłumaczenie na rosyjski (WitchSong) - [LINK](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9400142)

[Русский перевод (WitchSong) ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9400142) Спасибо! :*

* * *

  
Nie mogę spać w nocy, budzi mnie nuda, podgryza mi kostki jak szczur. Moja magia łaskocze, chce się wydostać z palców, z różdżki, z gardła, nie mogę jej opanować. Nuuuuda! — coś we mnie śpiewa fałszywie jak dziecko, okrutne dziecko, któremu nikt nie pozwolił zawczasu umrzeć.  
  
Umieram z nudów, zaciskam włosy zakręcone na palcach. Boli, jak cudownie, pięknie boli. Zastanawiam się, czy bardziej bolą pojedynczo wyrywane włosy czy palce, w których nie może już krążyć krew. Mam ochotę ocierać się o ściany, krzyczeć, łamać komuś ręce. Jest nudno, śmiertelnie nudno w tym pałacu rozpustnie bogatego męża mojej głupiej siostry.  
  
Mój Pan jest skupiony na sobie, na swoich wielkich planach, obsesyjnie myśli o tym chłopcu, głupim, małym, dorosłym chłopcu. Ja nie widzę w nim nic ciekawego, nudzi mnie, tak wiele jeszcze mu trzeba, by naprawdę potrafił się bawić. Jest twardy, twardogłowy, jasny. Ale skoro Pan go pragnie, to mu go przywlokę w zębach, jeśli tylko poprosi, grzeczna, kochana Bella przyniesie wszystko swemu Panu. Czasem chciałabym biegać po lasach i węszyć, tropić zapach chłopca, a potem skoczyć mu na plecy i zacisnąć zęby na karku i poczuć krew czerwoną jak gniew.  
  
Teraz się nudzę. Pozostali śpią otoczeni kołdrą i strachem, strach nie opuszcza tego domu. Mój Pan się nie boi, nie, ale on ma plan. Ja nie chcę mieć planu, nie muszę go mieć, chcę tylko przerwać tę nudę, chcę móc zrobić coś z magią, która wypływa ze mnie, wypływa mi z ust, z nosa, z pochwy.  
  
Wszyscy szukają Pottera, cała czarodziejska Anglia.  
  
Wczoraj McNair i Alecto przywlekli kilku nowych więźniów, schodzę więc do piwnicy mając nadzieję, że uda mi się rozerwać na tyle, by ich nie uszkodzić, by Lucjusz nie syczał jak kobra, że znów coś zepsułam, że jestem szalona. Tolerują mnie tylko, bo jestem wiernym psem Pana. Szczają pod siebie ze strachu, wiedząc, że jeszcze chwila, a Pan zobaczy, jacy są słabi. Ja jestem silna, wiedzą, że się nie cofnę.  
  
Pamiętam moment gdy przestałam się cofać, gdy uleciał ze mnie strach i zastąpił go śmiech, sięgający szpiku, śmiech drgających, rozerwanych nerwów. Miałam trzynaście lat i płakałam, dusiłam się płaczem. Matka leżała na mnie i szeptała mi do ucha niekończącą się litanię przekleństw, oskarżeń i wyzwisk, mówiła znów i ciągle, że jestem jej największą porażką i wstydem, że żałuje że mnie urodziła. _Tak, Bello, kłamliwa, leniwa suko, nie byłaś warta ani jednego mojego krzyku, kiedy cię rodziłam._  
  
Ciało matki przykrywało niemal mnie całą, byłam jeszcze niska, a matka wysoka jak Cyzia. Nie mogłam złapać tchu, bolał mnie kark od wykręconej głowy. Matka wbijała mi różdżkę w bok i posyłała klątwę za klątwą.  
  
Nic, co by mnie zabiło, ale wszystko, by zabić mój strach.  
  
To nie zdarzyło się raz, ani dwa razy, ani trzy. Często, gdy złość już z niej wyciekła, rzucała na mnie Drętwotę i zostawiała na długie godziny w ciemnym pokoju — niezdolną by się ruszyć, niezdolną by zasnąć.  
  
Wówczas, gdy miałam trzynaście lat a ona posyłała mi najgorsze Crucio między żebra, tak by skręcało się samo moje serce — wówczas strach zniknął na dobre i pojawił się śmiech.  
  
Zaczęłam się śmiać tak głośno, że z oczu posypały mi się łzy jak z zerwanego naszyjnika. Matka wstała, wściekła. Nie mogłam przestać się śmiać. W końcu zjawił się ojciec i wyciągnął ją z pokoju, zostawiając mnie samą ze śmiechem, z zerwanymi łzami, ze wstrząsającą pustką, której do dziś nie udało mi się zapełnić niczyim cierpieniem.   
  
Więcej już do mnie nie podeszła, ani nie dotknęła. Rok później uciekłam z domu i znalazłam swojego Pana.  
  
Schody do lochów są kręte i długie, nucę coś pod nosem i kręcę na palcu włosy. Podchodzę do krat, kilka ciał leży blisko siebie, zwinięte jak szczenięta, które chciałabym utopić. Wchodzę od środka i od razu ją widzę, jaśnieje w mroku, mówią do mnie jej włosy, równie kręcone jak moje. Owijam dookoła nich całą swoją rękę i ciągnę mocno, mocno. Dziewczyna cicho krzyczy, zbyt cicho. Ciągnę ją za włosy do osobnej celi, musimy być same w tak intymnym przedsięwzięciu.  
  
Wiem, że nie mogę jej zabić, ani nawet okaleczyć, ale i tak mogę zrobić wiele, na tyle dużo, by nuda zelżała, by pustka wypełniła się jej błaganiem.  
  
Przykuwam ją do ściany za nadgarstki, podnosi głowę i powieki, jest niebieska, niebiesko-biała i świeci. Uśmiecha się do mnie uśmiechem oderwanym od tego, co nas otacza, przyczepionym do bańki z marzeń. Zaczynam się śmiać, nagle szczęśliwa. Jak cudnie, że cię znalazłam, Perełko. Przewlokę przez ciebie cały sznur klątw.  
  
Patrzy na mnie niebiesko, bez strachu.  
  
— Dzień dobry, Bello — mówi cicho i łagodnie jakby przyszła na popołudniową herbatę.  
  
— Jest środek nocy, Perełko — podchodzę do niej i zakładam jej włosy za ucho, na palcach zostaje mi kilka białych nici.  
  
Już wiem, że jest wyjątkowa, że dobrze wybrałam.  
  
Ma na sobie śmieszne, dżinsowe ogrodniczki i bluzkę w paski pokrytą plamami z krwi, w uszach kolczyki w kształcie gwiazdkowych prezentów.  
  
— Przyniosłaś mi prezent, kochana? — pytam, zrywając jeden z nich. Dziewczyna syczy i przymyka oczy, ale po chwili znów je otwiera i uśmiecha się smutno.  
  
— Niestety tylko taki — odpowiada naprawdę zmartwiona.  
  
Jest cudowna, niezwykła, Czuję, jak bardzo chcę wyrwać z niej gardła głęboki jęk krzywdy. Jak mrowią mnie palce, jak pulsuje magia.   
  
Odpinam metalowe klamry, szelki od spodni spadają z ramion, materiał rozpływa się jak kałuża wokół jej stóp. Jej bielizna jest bladoróżowa, jej skóra jest bladoróżowa, na udach ma kilka ciemniejszych pajęczyn żył.  
  
— Czego byś chciała, Perełko? — pytam dotykając jej ud i brzucha. — Co Bella ma ci dziś zrobić? — Posyłam klątwę, która przypala jej skórę, ale nie zostawia śladów.  
  
— Wypuść mnie, Bello. Chcę wrócić do domu.  
  
— Och, nie zasmucaj Belli, Cukierku, dopiero przyszłaś.  
  
Odsuwam się od niej, chcę widzieć ją całą, jak kurczy się w spazmach. Posyłam klątwy, znam ich wiele. Krzyczy tylko przy pierwszej, potem jej oczy zachodzą niebieską mgłą, unosi głowę i odpływa, odcina się, zamyka. Już nie mogę jej dotknąć.  
  
Jej ciało się wije przy Crucio, przy Sectumsemprze, przy Incarcerous, ale twarz nie wyraża nic, powieki lekko opadają, usta rozchylają się. Nie mogę zmusić jej do krzyku, niczym.  
  
Czuję wściekłe pulsowanie krwi.  
  
— Patrz na mnie — warczę uderzając ją w twarz, rozcinam policzek pierścionkiem. Otwiera oczy i patrzy na mnie, łagodnie i miło, jej oczy są niebieskie i szare i jest w nich ocean. Coś się we mnie budzi, choć to tylko iskra, blade wspomnienie, którą zaraz zagłusza gniew. Nie odrywam od niej wzroku, nie mogę oderwać wzroku. Znów pojawia się iskra, mocniejsza, lekki skurcz żołądka. Odsuwam się na metr, potem na dwa.  
  
— Crucio! — krzyczę. Łańcuchy odbijają się od ściany, chcą się rozerwać. Moja klątwa jest słaba, za słaba, płomień wydobywający się z różdżki opada na podłogę, gaśnie.  
  
— Crucio! — próbuję raz jeszcze, ale tym razem magia nawet nie liże jej ciała, rozpływa się w powietrzu. Mogę więc liczyć tylko na swoje ręce i zęby.  
  
Jestem wściekła.  
  
Nie.  
  
Chcę być wściekła. Jaka to szalona różnica.  
  
Używam zębów i rąk. Wzdycham z zachwytu przebijając się przez skórę. Ciało pod moimi zębami drży, z wyczerpania i wysiłku, głowa opada na ramiona, oczy są zamknięte.  
  
— Patrz na mnie — mówię raz jeszcze chwytając ją za brodę.  
  
Jej oczy są jeszcze jaśniejsze, jest w nich coraz więcej morskiej piany, zrywa się sztorm. Znów czuję ukłucie, żądło w moim brzuchu. Pali mnie, ale raz jeszcze udaje mi się zalać je gniewem. Odwracam ją twarzą do ściany, kłamiąc w myślach, że chcę teraz rozerwać jej plecy. Tak naprawdę uciekam od huraganu, od wiru w jej oczach. Rozrywam materiał jej koszulki i przylegam do pleców, ale nie potrafię już wbić w skórę paznokci, ani nawet zębów. Jest gładka, mleczna, miękka, jej pośladki są gładkie, mleczne, miękkie. Na szyi ma słodko-słony pot.  
  
— Uwolnij mi ręce, Bello — słyszę jej głos stłumiony przez włosy i kamień. — Chcę cię pogłaskać po głowie.  
  
Odrywam się od niej, moje ciało wibruje od śmiechu, którego nie umiem powstrzymać. Nie umiem zebrać w sobie magii, drżę od śmiechu, łzy spływają po policzkach, plączą się we włosach.  
  
Kim jesteś Perełko, że robisz ze mną takie dziwne rzeczy?  
  
Ciągnę ją za białe włosy, tylko to mi pozostaje. Widzę znów jej twarz, oczy, szyję. Jej małe, rozchylone usta.  
  
Wiem, kim jesteś, jesteś Wybrańcem, prawdziwym wybrańcem, o jasnych oczach i włosach, świętym wybawicielem, moim największym wrogiem. Muszę powiedzieć mojemu Panu, że się pomylił, że to nie Potter jest niebezpieczny, ale ty, tak naprawdę ty.  
  
Nie wiem jak i nie wiem kiedy, ale jej ręce stają się wolne i wplatają się w moje włosy, a jasne oczy studiują każdy fragment mojej twarzy.  
  
Nie wiem jak i nie wiem kiedy, ale moje nogi uginają się pode mną, głowa ciąży, ciąży tak długo aż czuję pod policzkiem jej nagie, miękkie uda. Ręce rozdzielają moje loki, obce linie papilarne rysują runy na mojej skórze.  
  
Ciągle drżę od śmiechu, ogień w brzuchu trawi mi tkanki, już nie umiem go powstrzymać. Palą mnie płuca, bolą ramiona, zaczynam czuć.  
Jeszcze mnie nigdy nikt tak nie zdradził jak ty, Bello. Obiecałaś mi, że to już koniec, wtedy, z matką, że już nie wróci, a wraca.  
  
Palce masują obolałą szyję, kark i ramiona, Perełka nachyla się i całuje czubek mojej głowy.  
  
— Jesteś bardzo niebezpieczna, muszę to powiedzieć swojemu Panu — szepczę w białe, miękkie uda, poruszam ustami i wyciągam język. Jej skóra jest chłodna a mój język gorący.  
  
— Och, Bello — słyszę nade mną, w jej głosie nie ma litości, tylko miękkość i znów drżę, jej ręce głaszczą moje plecy i ręce, wołam swoją magię, swój gniew, swój śmiech, ale nic nie przychodzi, łzy wysypują się ze mnie jak piasek, w ich miejsce wkrada się strach.  
  
Już wiem, że trzęsę się ze strachu.  
  
— Jak to możliwe, że nikt cię nie zauważył? — pytam.  
  
— Nikt nie widzi światła, Bello. Możesz widzieć przedmioty i ludzi dzięki niemu, ale samo światło cię oślepia.  
  
— Ty jesteś światłem?   
  
— Być może jestem twoim światłem, tak.  
  
— Jesteś taka niebezpieczna, muszę powiedzieć to swojemu Panu — powtarzam, ale nawet nie staram się oderwać głowy, podwijam nogi i zamykam oczy. Wyciągam znów język, chcę poczuć jej mleczną, chłodną skórę. Chcę rozsunąć jej nogi.   
  
— Powinnam wziąć cię z sobą, Bello, ale chyba musimy jeszcze na siebie poczekać — mówi.  
  
Wyciąga mi z rąk różdżkę.  
  
— Tylko nie drętwota — szepczę, czując w gardle łzy, kładąc głowę na kamiennej posadzce. — Proszę, tylko nie to.  
  
— Nigdy, kochana. — Całuje mnie w brew, nie mogę otworzyć oczu.  
  
Pozostaję bez klątwy, drżąco bezpieczna, pełna strachu. Słyszę trzask kraty, skrzypnięcie drzwi na górze.   
  
Mój strach wraca do mnie falą, huraganem. Strach, że mogę coś stracić.


End file.
